Who? Me?
by KewlkatLove
Summary: With my cap covering my hair and the dark sunglasses covering my eyes I watched as a new victim walked in. Poor soul. I smirked at how twisted this was. These people suffer and dont even know it. Well, I know full and well what is to come. I stepped out of the shadows and into the view of a new visitor. "Welcome to the Black Order." My voice rasped.
1. The Begining Of It All

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM.**

I opened my eyes to the sound of pounding on my door. I groggily sat up with a creak of my bones.

"What could you possibly want at this hour?" I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"We need you in the front hall asap!" One of the anxious finders called. I rolled my eyes, finders. How stupid can they get? They are supposed to be brave, they are supposed to take care of us exorcists! But normally it's the other way around. They just don't make them like they use to.

I suddenly remembered that the finder was still there. I heard him shuffle awkwardly on the other side of the door. I walked over to it and opened it, surprising the young man. The nerve of Komui! Sending a youngster like him to come and get me! Sure I was shorter than him and I was probably younger, but still! He knew can't deal with these guys, no that's too kind, these chickens. The young finder looked a bit too innocent to be in this kind of job. The way he blushed at my attire, a pair of striped leggings and a gigantic shirt, made me roll my eyes as I spoke.

"What's up?"

His eyes stopped avoiding mine as he cleared his throat and composed himself, I raised my eyebrows, impressed. So he _can_ handle his fears. He began to speak in a calm yet poised voice. I nodded in approval, one at what he was saying and also now that I understood how he became a finder. Maybe they aren't all bad. I nearly laughed at this thought, no, they're all pretty bad.

"There will be a new exorcist coming in about an hour, Komui said you know the drill."

"Yeah."

"Then I shall take my leave."

"See you, Caleb."

His eyes widened. I smirked. Just because I don't agree with them being finders, didn't mean I didn't pay attention to them.

His profile: Caleb Whitt. Finder class C. Rank 2. Stands at 6'2 and weighs 190 lbs. Has gone on a total of 168 missions recorded.

My profile: Elizabeth X. Exorcist. Stands at 5'4 weighs 105 lbs. Has gone on a total of 0 missions recorded.

That's right. None. Zip. Absolutely not. Stupid Komui and stupid Hevlaska.

I smiled at the finder slightly. He smiled happily, glad that the rumors about me weren't true. Oh, but they really were true, just nobody knows for a fact other than a select few.

As I went back into my room, I thought of new exorcists, which led my mind back to the time I had visited Hevlaska, a ritual all exorcists must go through.

_I stood on the elevator leading down to the basement. It was the most important room out of the whole order. The Black Order's map played behind my eyelids. Eleven floors total. Six floors of hallways that have the boring brown doors of our bedrooms. One floor is the cafeteria. One floor is the basement which is the Innocent Holder's room, along with the Surpassors. One floor is the training room. And the final two rooms are the Science Lab and the Science Workroom. The floating platform jerked to a stop. I nearly fell, of course the men stood completely sturdy. That's why I hate this thing, it works for others __an__d hates me, I just know it. We climbed off and walked along the bridge to where we would meet Hevlaska, the Innocence Holder. Innocence is __a weapon given to us apostles of God, also known as Accomodators or even__Exorcists to the common public, we__ fight the Millenium Earl and his weapons, Akuma. Hevlaska appeared, she was a beauty but it's still kind of creepy how she's this giant ghost-like thing with delicate tentacles, but I guess that comes with being the holder of innocence. The stuff is scary! I've seen it attack its own wielder before, and I nearly wet myself! Hevlaska reached out to me as a good number of tentacles wrapped their way around my body. I heard the whispers of the innocence within her, and it soothed me as she lifted me. She placed her forehead to mine and our innocence reacted. But it wasn't a normal reaction, it actually hurt, a lot. Hevlaska dropped me suddenly, her tentacles flying to her head as if she were in pain. I felt myself fall, but it was in slow motion. My temples throbbed, covering the sounds as the men called out to me. I felt my body hit the floor. The wind was forced out of my lungs and the throbbing started to ebb away as blackness seeped into my senses. The last thing I heard was Hevlaska screaming."SHE'S IT! HER INNOCENCE! THAT CHILD IS WHAT HE IS LOOKING FOR! SHE IS THE KEY! WE MUST PROTECT IT!"_

I glanced at the clock and nearly had a heart attack. I was really late! I took off running down the halls that I knew so well.

I'm not a common innocence user, an Equipment-Accommodator. Or even an exceptionally rare user, the Parasitic-Accommodator. I am in my own category, something unlike any of the others, something that scared me and everyone around me, I was an Alloy-Accommodator.

I am Innocence.

**Stay tuned and learn the many secrets that I hold in my hands.**

**Maybe a tragic ending. Maybe a happy one. You never know! Mwhahahahah! **

**Review! I NEED to know!**


	2. Newbie

I reached the front hall, panting. Why did my room have to be so far away from the front hall? I noticed that the gate wasn't opened yet and that I was the only one there.

"What the heck is going on?" I mumbled more to myself than anything.

I was not, however, expecting a response. I spun on my heel transforming my body into a defensive stance in response to a loud honking sound right by my ear. I relaxed when I saw it was a Golem. Why did those things have to be so quiet!

I swatted at the obnoxious little flying communication device that was flying dangerously close to my face.

"What do you want, Komui?" I spoke harshly in the direction of the golem.

"So cold!" He called, his baby talk voice echoing through the Golem.

I don't see why he uses that voice with me. One, I'm not a little girl and, two, I'm not his sister. Poor Lenalee, she, unfortunately for her, is stuck in that role. He is a million times more affectionate to her than he is to me. And that's saying something.

But it's not like I'm not grateful to him or anything. It's just… He's just so…

"Ok. The Guardian has been studying this new exorcist for a while now. And it's starting to get a bit worrying. Do you mind checking up on them?"

"Yeah. But why can't you just send a Golem out there to check up on them?"

"Uhhhh… About that…"

My eyebrow raised in amusement. "Yes?"

"The guardian requests that we keep those things away from him."

"And why's that?" I asked, fully in amusement mode. That stupid Guardian has almost killed every single exorcist there is. Why can't we have a Golem out there?

"He… didn't really explain."

"Komui, you're a terrible liar."

"I know." I heard his disappointment laced thickly through his voice.

I walked over to the gate and slid through the hidden exit. An exit ONLY. However that works.

As I stepped out I noticed a man standing poised in front of the Guardian. I saw that the Guardian was stressed out, but the man seemed to have no intention in using force. So I leaned against the wall, amusement playing all over my features as I removed the obnoxious hat and sunglasses. I pulled the hood over my head, hair included, to where its shadow hid my eyes. As I continued to watch, I noticed the man seemed to be getting irritated, I mean, who wouldn't? The Guardian was in full out panic mode and then his stone eyes set red. I stiffened, that's not supposed to happen. I watched carefully as the Guardian went into serious defensive mode, going as far as to secure the gate.

I stepped into the light, drawing to man's attention. He was young, my age, and quite handsome with his sharp eyes and long hair. It was ridiculously long and he even went as far as to pull it back into a ponytail. Blue seemed to be his color, as it was the tone of his hair and eyes. I smirked.

"Need a haircut?" I teased.

"Need a new cloak?" He retorted, he had a point, it was pretty tattered and dirty.

"Touché." I lifted one side. "I think it could do with a wash."

He smirked. Then followed the awkward silence. I rolled my eyes.

"Care to introduce yourself and explain why you freak our Guardian out so much?"

"I simply-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Name first." I said, going back into harsh mode. He glared at me at my interruption, but got no response out of me as I waited for his answer.

"Kanda, Yuu. Exorcist. General Tiedoll's apprentice."

I smirked as I understood it all.

"You know, your innocence tells it all. You should sit down and have a nice chat with it." I saw his expression grow confused. Then I smirked as I added the terms. "Old man."

"What do you mean? I'm the same age as you!" He seemed to seriously believe it, but he also seemed to doubt it. I knew it.

"Whatever you say." I teased and, before he could ask what I meant further, I called out to him. "I've met Tiedoll before, he's cautious and makes sure you are really ready before he sends you anywhere alone. You say you're Tiedolls apprentice?" My eyes flashed darkly. "Prove it."

**Duh. Duh. Duuuuuhhhhh!**

**What the heck is Liz up to!**

**Well whatever it is, it can't be good. Or even authorized at this point. -.-**

**Review! (-This is important)**

**(Btw: I'm changing things up quite a bit so don't give me no shizz about anything along the original plotline. -.-)**


	3. You know what? Screw the rules

I smirked at the look on his face. He was surprised, that much was obvious. I gave a motion of the hand that signaled, between Exorcists, the start of a battle, or to move in. He raised an eyebrow before asking.

"Are you even an Exorcist?"

I smirked. "How about you learn firsthand what I am?"

"Now you're speaking my language." And he whipped out a Katana. He swiped two fingers over the blade and it was unsheathed. I nodded in approval of squeals of excitement radiating from the innocence. It was ready, he was ready, and I was ready. Let's do this.

He charged first, his first mistake, but also a lesson General Tiedoll teaches. "Always learn your opponent's behavior patterns and attack accordingly." And I was definitely giving off some serious hints that he needed to attack first.

He was fast, but I knew what he was doing. I sidestepped the blade and took three steps forward. I now had his back to me, the most vulnerable point of the human positions. I gave him a quick shove, just to tease, he stumbled, and turned to face me, gaining back balance quickly. Pretty impressive for such a big guy.

"Nice poker face." I called out.

"Well, I can't very well see yours." He retorted.

"I'm the least of your worries. This place has many, many more surprises and puzzles about it than you would believe."

He charged again. His patterns aren't very predictable, but I think I understand the reasoning for his attacks, a horizontal swipe. I jumped up and posted both hand on his head, flipping over him. I slid my hands down to his shoulders and used the force of my flip and the leverage of being shorter to throw him over my shoulder.

There was a soft thud on the "soft" dirt as he landed on his back. I placed a foot on his chest and grabbed his sword before it hit the ground. Unfortunately, I caught it by the blade. Not that it cut me, no, in fact, the only bad part is it _didn't_ cut me.

His eyes widened. I handed it to him. He grasped the handle and rubbed his finger along the sharp part to make sure it was still sharp. It most likely is, it's just me.

"Ok. I'm sure my blade is sharp, but why didn't it slice your skin?"

"It didn't want to."

"Huh?"

"I can't explain now. Maybe later. But probably not, so just don't ask." I turned to face him as he stood. "Well, you passed my test."

He stared at me, obviously confused.

"Yes, I know you didn't win, but you showed obvious signs of Innocence and General Tiedoll's training, so I believe you. And I have your back if anyone else gives you grief." Then I grumbled, "And I know _someone _will."

"Hey! Big Head!" I called to the Guardian. "Open up! He passes."

"And who are you to give _me_ orders?"

"I'm Elizabeth X. Let me in _now_." I growled.

"Proof?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. This guy always gives me grief. I slid the hood off my head to where it rested on the back of my neck, revealing my ghostly green hair, my glowingly bright green eyes, the green design that traces my cheekbones all the way down to my chin under my left eye, and the very unhappy look on my face.

"Yup. That's Liz." The Guardian said quickly and hurriedly read out the code that opened the gate.

"You know, you're gonna get me in trouble one of these days." I mumbled, referring to the fact that I'm not supposed to remove the cloak in front of visitors, strangers, etc.

Kanda decided to finally to speak up. "You know, none of this is answering my question from earlier."

"Which question was that?" I turned from the Guardian to look at him.

A look of surprise, no, more like awe, entered his expression and I heard him mutter something and I managed to catch the word "Whoa".

"What was that?" I asked, urging him to repeat whatever it was that he muttered.

"Your eyes, they are so bright, almost the exact color of innocence."

"Yeah. I know." I muttered. Actually, he was dead on. My eyes _are_ the color of innocence. Technically, he didn't ask, so there is no need to explain. "So, what about a question?

"Yeah, are you an Exorcist?"

"Of sorts."

"Ok. Let me rephrase that. Are you an Accommodator of Innocence?"

"Kinda."

"Oh come on. That was an easy one."

"For you, maybe. For me, it only scratches the surface."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Now that I think about it, I guess I might as well call myself an Accommodator." I ignore him as I said this more to myself than anything.

The gate slid open.

I pulled my hood over my head as fast as I could as soon as I saw a Golem. I was just fast enough for the golem to glitch and make it seem like I was wearing the hood the whole time. I gave the Golem a thumbs up and we walked past the gate and into the front hall. I muttered to Kanda.

"Hey. Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Don't say anything about me removing my hood at the gate. I'll get into serious trouble. It really won't end well. For either of us." I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Sure. But I expect an explanation later." His eyes remained forward. I groaned silently.

"Isn't it good enough that I have your back? I mean you saw what I did back there. And you can kinda tell how much authority I have around here because of it."

I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. I could tell that this was the beginning of the "Kanda smirk" a rare, but deadly flower. There was no way I was getting out of this one.

"Fine." I whispered. Then I spoke a bit louder, so the Golem could hear. "If you would follow me." And I led him to the center of the headquarters to the floating platform elevator thingie.

I soon realized that there was no one there waiting for him.

"Hey, Komui. Where are you?" I spoke to the Golem following us.

"Oh. Well…" He stalled nervously.

"Well…?" I had a bad feeling.

"You're going."

I felt my heart stop for a second and my veins filled with a hot liquid. Not after what happened so long ago. No, I can't do that again. The terror that had filled my body the first time returned. Those cold silhouettes of the men appeared in my mind, the judging stares of the Surpassors, the cold tentacles around my body so gentle yet unsettling, and, worst of all, the terror on such a noble creature's face. The one, out of us all, that has seen the ugliest of this world. The fear she had. The fear and terror she had of me.

**This was honestly a bit too much fun to write. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to confuse myself on how exactly my character acts. She's so playful and scary, and dangerous and I like how she does what she want when she wants.**

**Review, my darlings. Or the wait time will be TWICE as long. **

**I'm just evil aren't I?**

**-KewlKatLove**


	4. Innocence Activate

"Are you ok? You look kind of sick." Kanda asked cautiously.

"This is my chance. I finally get to ask what happened back then." I attempted to console myself. It helped, but not enough to set me on ease.

"Hevlaska requested this herself." Komui's voice rung in my ears. I felt my eyes widen and, all of a sudden, I felt my spirits lift. I was still nervous, but I was no longer terrified. Hevlaska wouldn't scream as soon as I got down there. She would welcome me and answer my questions.

"Let's go." Kanda said calmly. No mocking or asking, he managed to do the thing that I was unable to do. He got me on the elevator platform.

I hesitantly followed him onto the platform and I walked over to the control panel. I pressed the correct buttons and it jerked into motion. I felt a bit of panic rise in my throat and my muscles tensed. I swallowed the panic and stood tall. Those men aren't here. I'm not going to be forced to do anything. I will remain the same after this meeting. No one will punish me. None. I'll be fine.

I took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Kanda grunted in agreement. I knew he could tell I was uneasy, and I knew he would make me explain. And, who knows, maybe I can get something out of him.

I felt the lift start to slow and it eventually jerked to a stop. We were where we needed to be. I walked to the edge of the platform and gestured for Kanda to do the same. He walked up and stopped right beside me. We remained solemn. The reason for this was the ghostly figure in front of us.

Hevlaska.

"Hello Liz. It's been a while." She stated kindly.

"It has." I said dutifully.

"Is this the new Exorcist?" She turned her attention to Kanda.

"He is." I repeated in the same tone as earlier.

"Come here child." She spoke to Kanda as she held her tentacles out.

I shuddered under my hood.

She wrapped them around him securely. I saw the uneasiness in his eyes. I smiled kindly at him.

"This is how it is supposed to work." I muttered. I watched as she placed their foreheads together. A bright light shone from where they touched. She read out his high synchronized rate.

"Nice." I said to him as Hevlaska placed him back on the platform.

"Liz." She said my name a bit harshly. I cringed. She doesn't like it when people change the subject.

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly.

"Remove your cloak and come here." Then she turned to Kanda. "We can trust you never to utter what you see here today, correct?"

He nodded grimly.

I walked towards her, removing my cloak in the process. I felt my Innocence reacting. It knew who she was and it knew what happened last time. I could hear its pleas for me to stay away. But it also knew that neither of us could refuse.

Hevlaska reached out a single tentacle. I reached out and touched it with a single finger. And the reaction was amazingly powerful. I felt my hair rise and my eyes glow. The Innocence within me was reacting. My skin tingled as I muttered the words "Innocence Activate." The markings under my eye peeled their way off my skin, it attached one end to our connected hands and the rest stretched upwards into the sky. They rippled and twitched as if they were alive, which they were. Not that anyone else knew.

They all stared in awe at the creature before them. I'll bet they thought that was my Innocence. But I knew better. This was my seal, I was Innocence. The Innocence is my heart. I could communicate with it and other pieces of Innocence because of this. No one knew but me, and I planned to keep it that way. The only reason I know is because my Innocence explained it to me. I had two beings that live off of me. My innocence and the seal, both of which are incredibly powerful. Therefore, my body suffers for it. Innocence transforms my body when the seal is removed and the seal removes my energy, forcing me to eat and sleep more.

My bones tingled and twitched, my hair continued to rise.

"Synchronization rate: Unreadable." Hevlaska read, a bit of pain sounding in her voice. It was too much for her, the Keeper of Innocence. But we remained in contact. We both wanted this. We both wanted answers to this phenomenon. I felt my body hitting the metallic stage. My skin started to turn gray, my hair black and my body grew hard and heavy, it was now reinforced. My arms melded and flattened turning into blades. My hair separated itself into twenty sections and formed arrowheads on the ends, they were their own weapon now. I had a small grasp on reality and caught myself before I slipped away. But I continued to shift.

"Let's see your true completed transformation." Hevlaska muttered to me. She was helping bare the power and we both were in pain. Could we really handle it?

"Full Transformation." I heard myself mutter.

That bastard. My innocence took control and made me release full power. It's going to kill us! I struggled. I didn't want to go this far so soon. I felt my body's extra weight lift and suddenly I was weightless and floating. I felt a snap. An excruciatingly painful snap. I looked at the Surpassors and saw that they had heard the snap. I knew that my now gray skin was fading to a clear. I glanced at my arm and saw that I was behind schedule. My skin, everything about me was clear like glass. But I could still be seen. I was crystallized. My Innocence being the only thing that was not transparent. It floated inside my chest, its little mechanisms surrounded by the green glow. I felt the pressure building up from being in this form. Hevlaska must be losing consciousness. I was losing my support. I needed to close down now.

"Innocence…" I grinded out, feeling it letting loose farther. 'That's enough'. "Deactivate."

I felt a whoosh as the Seal helped complete my command by it placing itself under my left eye in its respectful place. I felt the tension on my body snap and disappear, as my body reverted back to it's original state. All of a sudden I felt the lack of energy and I slumped on the railing.

"So, get what you need?" I asked Hevlaska, who was panting and holding herself up on her tentacles.

"I don't know. I got a great amount of information but I don't understand most of it."

"Well, I can tell you one thing. I am not doing that again for a _long _time. And I'm guessing you agree with me?"

"Yeah." She continued to pant.

I turned to Kanda and gave a happy smile as I picked up my cloak. "I'm starving. Let's go get some food."

I walked past him. He was staring at me.

"You know, I'm really starting to look forward to that explanation." He stated, a bit of amusement pasted in his voice and on his face.

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, _me too_."

**OOOooooo! Aren't you excited?!**

**What a beautiful friendship between the two of them!**

**Kanda is a bit more playful but that's because he is younger and he hasn't met Komui yet. XD**

**Nah. That's not the reason, but he just hasn't had any reason to be a grouch. He's still new and you all know how that feels.**

**-KewlKatLove**


End file.
